


I'm Starstruck

by oneyike



Series: Freckles, Constellations, and India Ink [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Bisexual Alex, Bisexual Eliza, Bisexual John, College, F/M, High School, M/M, Medicine, Modern, Multi, Psychology, alex is all over the place be really just author, alex is ambidextrous and you need to know this, blame dodie, college doesnt work this way, eliza is gr9, elizas getting a degree in child psychology, everyone is gr9, i see alex as a dork okay, india ink, it really doesnt make much sense, it seems all over the place but its really 3rd person, john isnt in this enough and i failed, johns gonna be nurse, lawyerism, n i c k n a m e s, the word uber, this is kinda bad cause it was just a pick me up because i felt really depressed, too mcuh, too mcuh latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyike/pseuds/oneyike
Summary: a short elams think that im making into a series





	I'm Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> i love Freckles And Constellations """"by""""" dodie and i was depressed so this was born

_Freckles... and Constellations_

High school nicknames. We all know that the nickname you get there will be your name for the rest of you life, unless some traumatizing shit happens. John was ‘Freckles’, Eliza ‘Constellations’. Originally, John’s had been an insult, as few people had freckles, not to mention how tan he was to begin with. He punched everyone, but Eliza- _Stella_ \- when he’d been called that. Soon enough, his friends caught on, and it just... stuck. Eliza’s had been a compliment. Stella- Latin for ‘Star’, and she was a star. Known for being very much like Rachel Scott, and I do suggest researching her. Always helped out kids, knowing that they were just misunderstood. She never risked being rude, and knew that helpfulness and kindness was always remembered. She was also quite beautiful, completely missing the awkward phase everyone goes through, and was just a star. And, well...

_September 27TH, 2007_

Eliza bumps into a kid, knocking all of her books and pens to the ground. The boy quickly apologizes, and drops his stuff to help pick hers up. His lands in a perfect stack, none of it going askew. She suddenly recognizes him as Laurens’ son- she was a senator’s daughter, after all. Sge should know these things. He was also suspend for a day last week, for fighting, and she had heard rumors about ‘Freckles’- “Oh! You’re the kid everyone calls ‘Freckles’, right?” she giggled. “I believe I understand why, now,” and she was right. ‘Freckles’ had a face full of them, and it looked... great, on him. Meanwhile, he was blushing, hoping his freckles would hide it, ironically. Usually, he hated the nickname, but they way she said it... it sould like a high compliment. “Oh, yeah, that’s me. You’re... Stella, right? That’s a name, but it means Star, and you look like one, so I’d imagine it’s not your real one. Mine’s actually Jack, by the way. Well, John, short for Jack.” He never stumbled over his words like this before, at least not around a girl. He got a giggle for his efforts, though. “Eliza. Nice to meet you, John,” she stuck out a hand, grinning. They both thought the other was beautiful, and thus started a lovely friendship, which indeed turned into a relationship in their Junior year.

_September 14th, 2016_

College was going on, and they were, surprisingly, still dating. Sure, it probably had something to do with the fact that they could go on dates with others, have fuckbuddies or whatever, but the only real constant was their shared apartment, their love, and the nicknames. “Hey, Stella, heard there’s a new kid. Laf’s been calling him Atramento, it means ink, apparently? The kid likes to write and paint- but not like with paint. He paints in India Ink. Hands are constantly stained in it,” John had brought up while Eliza was cooking. “That’s rather strange. I didn’t even know you could do that,” Eliza hummed. “Yeah, cause you’re not an art major, and you know nothing about it. It’s pretty weird, and uber rare to see, but it’s really cool.” John grinned, cheekily. She slapped him, gently, before starting a new sentence, “Anyways, a new kid? Well, it is pretty early into the term. What year is ‘Atramento’, in, anyways?” she asked, looking over to him, before returning to the food. “Freshman. But he’s taking classes in our year- he has my medical and science class, and apparently he’ll be in some of your lectures.”

She frowned. “I wonder what he’s doing that requires parts of med school and psychology?” John was a med student, well on his way to becoming a nurse, and Eliza was getting a degree in child psychology, and would later get a teaching degree. John shrugged, hopping up on the counter, stealing a strawberry, before popping it into his mouth. “No clue, but he’s moving into the dorm next door- y’know, the one people are supposed to share, like us? Well, he doesn’t have a roommate. He’s being put in there for ‘special reasons’. Who knows what’s wrong with him.”

Eliza smacked John. “Don’t be rude, Freckles. You don’t even know his real name, for God’s sake!” they were interrupted by a slight crashing sound outside their door, and a disappointed sigh, that could only be heard through the dead silence after the crash. John and Eliza looked at each other in confusion, before heading to the door, Eliza opening it, John looking over her shoulder. They were met with the sight of a small male, who looked like he was barely a high school junior. He was glaring at the dorm right next to them, and he pushed some hair out of his face, his hand- which was covered in swirls of ink, ranging from red and green to blue and a dark violet- barely being seen over the sleeve of his maroon sweater. He seemed surprised to see them, but offered them a tired-looking grin. “Sorry. That definitely wasn’t a quiet sound. Blame Ned,” he pointed to a canvas, laying on the ground, with a lovely portrait of a man who looked strikingly similar to the boy in front of them. “...Sadly, it is not the actual Edward with whom I can slap, but my last remaining copy of him. Oh, and I’m Alexander. Nice to meet you!” he stuck out his left hand, which was covered in ink as well, but differently. 

The tips of his fingers were a deep black, though it looked like someone had tried to scrub it off, but failed miserably. It was also covered in sloppily written notes. He then stuck out his other hand. “It’d be easier to just shake both of your hands,” he reasoned, and Eliza and John stepped forward to shake a hand. Eliza took the right, John the left. “A pleasure,” they chorused, before looking at each other and laughing. The boy smiled. “You two are dating, correct? You are sharing a dorm, and I can she a slightly red hand print on your,” he points to John, “cheek, meaning you said something idiotic and got slapped for it. If you were siblings, it’d be more red. Siblings hit hard. It also means I can then determine that you’re rather headstrong and reckless, and that she is more level headed and easily flustered. I suppose you said something vulgar or rude, even outright idiotic. Anyways, I like both of those character traits in people, so, it truly is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Alexander. Alex. Bother. Mistake. Atramento. Publius. I have many names and could care less what I’m called.”

They stared, dumbfounded. “...How did-?” John started, blinking. “...You’re not wrong, and that’s the scary thing,” Eliza finished. Alex giggled, and they both actually melted. “Good to know I’m correct. Anyways, I need to finish putting this,” he gestures to his two bags, four canvases, sixteen notebooks, and one mystery Walgreens sack, “into there.” He points to the dorm. Eliza, still blushing from Alex’s giggle, jumps forward, “We can help you! We weren’t doing anything important or whatever!” and John nods eagerly. Alex thinks it over, before nodding, before speaking up, “You can help on one condition,” Eliza and John both cocked their head, and Alex laughs. “Tell me your names, first.”

_October 20, 2017_

They had become close friends, and John and Eliza were truly smitten. Alex returned the feelings, but having only known him for a year, they couldn’t quite tell. They laid in a cuddle pile in Alex’s painting room, Alex in the middle of Eliza and John, two arms around his middle, and they stared out the window at the moon. “...John is like a tabulae... a mapmaker... because with your freckles placed so carelessly makes it possible to make any map out of them... and whoever first called Eliza ‘Stella’ was both an idiot and a genius... Stella doesn’t being to cover your beauty... you should’ve been called Constellation, because they’re rare and hard to see, but marvelous when you’ve learned how... Freckles and Constellation...s... That sounds better. Like a song. Freckles and Constellations. Fuck it, I need to write it,” Alex mumbled, going from half-asleep and compliant to sitting up, looking for something to write with.

John and Eliza both pulled him back down, as they had been enjoying his sleepy mumblings. “Nu-uh, ‘Lex. Stay right here, with us...” John whispered, tightening his hold on the smaller male. Eliza laughed, watching her- the- boys. Eliza started running her fingers though Alex's hair, and he relaxed once more, curling up between them. John and Eliza shared a look over his head. They agreed. Eliza shook Alex gently, and he yawned, they all sat up. “So, Alex... how would you... like to join.... our relationship?” Eliza asked, forcing herself to talk slowly. Alex blinked, before cracking up. “Don’t wake me up with questions like this!” he giggled, and the other two melted, relaxing slightly, though they were tense as they waited for the verdict. Alex nodded, though. “It’s like, uber early, but I’ve actually loved you two since I laid eyes on you? I love you a lot. A lot.”

John and Eliza hugged him simultaneously, chanting “We love you,” for the rest of the night.

Alex decided that he didn’t make a mistake that night when he dropped his favorite painting.


End file.
